


All That's Left Behind

by CrazedPanda



Series: Home Is Whenever I'm With You [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, F/M, Lack of Communication, Misunderstandings, Multi, Omega Verse, References to heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 17:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16246088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazedPanda/pseuds/CrazedPanda
Summary: Aftermath of Y/N's heat. They should probably all talk about what just happened - that would be smart. Or they could just assume they know what the other is thinking/feeling. Which one do you think they go with?As always, thanks to my marvelous betas Edge_of_Clairvoyance and ToscaRosetti for taking the time away from their own writing to help me get this ready to post! Check out their works, you will not be disappointed!





	All That's Left Behind

Her eyes lazily blinked open. She felt satiated in a way she could never remember feeling before. A soft almost-snoring brought her gaze down to see Dean's head tucked next to her stomach. She could feel Sam's warm breath on the back of her neck, his stubbled chin against her shoulder. A glance at the clock on the wall showed it was almost 60 hours after she'd started her heat. The insistent throbbing in her abdomen had settled to a dull, satisfied ache.

She wanted to draw her fingers through Dean's sleep-fluffed hair, but she couldn't bear the thought of waking him, so she resisted. His breathing stuttered and he rubbed his rough cheek over her skin causing her to stifle a huff of blissful laughter. He pressed a gentle kiss to her stomach, his eyes still closed, and she could feel the stirrings as Sam started to wake up, too. 

She tentatively gave in to her initial impulse and had the satisfaction of not only getting to caress his soft spikes, but seeing Dean relax and lean into her touch. Repeating the motion more confidently a second time, she left her palm resting behind his ear. Sam leaned in behind her, delicately kissing her shoulder and neck.

After a long, heavenly moment, her stomach growled, effectively breaking the spell. With a reluctance she didn't understand, all three of them stretched and sat up. Dean addressed her without quite meeting her eyes. “Why don't you take first shower? I'll scrounge us up some breakfast.”

As she let the warm water run over her she caught flashes of memory, and examining them closer led her to recalling that at some point during her heat, her cramps had become very intense and the boys had the inspiration to move her into the shower room and let the heat soothe her muscles while they continued to see to her other needs. She smiled and was glad no one was there to see her blush at the imagery. 

She toweled off and slipped on a clean tee and a pair of jeans before making her way to the kitchen. The atmosphere seemed subdued. Dean's smile as he handed her a plate of scrambled eggs was forced, he still was barely looking at her, and it made her even more uneasy. 

Sam looked up from his breakfast, his expression closed off, and her stomach lurched as she realized it reminded her of the time he told her he wasn't going to be bothering her again. She was filled with foreboding as he opened his mouth to address her. 

“Hey, now that your heat is nearly over, you should start thinking about where you want to go. I . . . I know it's not fair, and we have no business telling you what to do, but I wouldn't recommend going back to your apartment, or anything in your old life. Of course, if that's what you decide, we aren't planning on forcing you to do anything; we’ll do what we can to get you situated and make sure you're as safe as possible. On the other hand, if there's any place you'd like to go, we'll get you there; anyone you'd be comfortable staying with, or some place you'd like to start over.” 

He hesitated, “Or . . .”

Through her dazed confusion, she couldn't help but raise her hopes at what might lay behind the trailed off sentence. She leaned forward, trying to convey polite interest, instead of the desperation she was experiencing. “Or?”

“Well, we have a friend in South Dakota, an alpha, Jody Mills. She's a sheriff and she knows what we do; knows about monsters and everything. She's taken in a couple other girls that needed a place to stay, I guess it's part supernatural witness protection, part home for wayward daughters. Jody is like family, we trust her with our lives. I think it would be best if you stay with her, at least for a little while until we're sure there's nothing coming after you because of us.” 

He paused and she had a moment of panic as she realized that he was waiting for her response. Her mind was still trying to catch up with the turn this morning had taken. 

Something of this must have shown on her face; Dean spoke up. “You don't have to make a decision right now. You can think about it for as long as you want; ask whatever questions you have to help you decide. No hurry.”

Sam was quick to agree, “We're not kicking you out or anything. You can stay here as long as you need to.”

She nodded gratefully and forced herself to finish the eggs which had suddenly turned to tasteless rubber. Then, as hastily as she could, she excused herself. Back in the safety of the bedroom she sunk to the floor, her mind spinning. 

She'd done something wrong, she'd failed them, let them down somehow, and they didn't want her anymore. No. No, that was her Omega talking: the omega who’d had this feeling drilled into her by her parents. That was not in line with how these alphas had ever treated her. They said she was good, they took care of her needs, made sure she was able to have a say in what happened to her, that she was able to keep her own free will. 

Free will. Was that it? They hadn't had a say in any of this. They'd come to save her from a monster, they hadn't expected to find an omega hours away from heat. They had agreed to take care of her as she'd asked, but they hadn't volunteered to be put in this position, or indicated they were looking to mate. 

They owed her nothing, they'd already given her her life back, she had no right to demand that from them. Knowing them, if they knew how lost she felt at the thought of leaving, how dependent her wolf had become on the security these two strong, nurturing alphas provided, they would feel guilty, as if they were the cause of any of this. 

If they recommended she stay with this Jody as the safest course of action for her right now, she could trust they had her best interests at heart, and she could at least give it a chance. It had to be now, though, she couldn't bear to draw it out any longer than necessary. Every minute spent here was just going to make leaving hurt more. 

The next day, she tried to make herself curious as they pulled into the rain slicked driveway. She clutched her bag to her, doing her best not to take the weather as a bad omen. They got out first, stepping around the car to greet the figure that had braved the downpour to meet them. Hugs were exchanged. Jody was considerably shorter than even Dean, but both of them adorably scrunched themselves smaller as she hugged them in a distinctly maternal fashion. The way they both relaxed and behaved as though the hug was a kind of homecoming, made her more comfortable about her stay here, however long it turned out to be. She may not know much about the alpha female, but Jody had to be good people that her very presence provided a comfort to these two men whose opinion she trusted completely. 

Sam opened the door and she slid out. He had removed his jacket and held it over her head to shield her from most of the rain, but despite this she was still soaking by the time they'd reached the sanctuary of the house. As was Sam, Dean who was following with her other bags, and Jody. The new alpha instructed them all to get out of their wet jackets and shoes and she soon found herself on a homey couch tucked in a warm blanket with her chilly hands wrapped around a steaming mug of cocoa. 

She appreciated that Jody seemed to sense how overwhelmed she was and while she treated her with a friendly and steady warmth, she was focusing most of her attention on the guys, getting them to talk about what they'd been up to, telling them stories about “Claire and Alex" who were, she believed, the two girls Jody had taken in. 

They ate an early dinner together and, at different points during the few hours they were there, Sam and Dean each pulled her aside privately to make sure she was okay and not having any second thoughts about staying. She managed to be convincing and kept up the act throughout the goodbyes. They hugged her and it was all she could do to not cling to them and burst into tears, but finally they were gone. 

She helped Jody with the dishes and they kept mostly an easy silence. She liked Jody already, she seemed very intuitive to her mood and needs. She had a knack for observing her without making her feel uncomfortable and seeing to her without making her feel like she was putting the alpha out.

“Thanks for your help. I'll show you to your room; you can get your bearings.”

“Yes . . . Mm-” she looked up at her, suddenly uncertain. 

Jody's voice was warm, her body language casual. “You can call me ‘ma'am’, if it makes you more comfortable. Otherwise, I prefer ‘Jody’, unless I'm giving you an order. Trust me, you'll know, and if you don't, I'll let you know. ‘Alpha’ isn't necessary and, honestly, I probably wouldn't realize you meant me.”

“Yes - Jody, thank you,” she hoped her voice conveyed her gratitude for everything - opening her home to a stranger, her understanding, giving space and refraining from demanding any information from her new guest - in a way she couldn't hope to express with words right now. 

Jody gave her a sympathetic smile that suggested she got at least some of it, and led her down the hall. 

Her bags had been set neatly at the foot of a twin bed in a small, but clean and inviting room. Before they stepped all the way in, Jody pointed further down the hall. “My bedroom's right down there. Don't hesitate to come find me if you need anything. That's what I'm here for.”

She went on, “You're free to use any of the main areas of the house any time. The girls usually have school so I ask for quiet after 10, but there are books on the shelves in the living room, and you saw where I keep the cocoa and tea in the kitchen; make yourself at home. Tonight, the girls are out at a party; I was going to wait up for them. You're welcome to join me, or head to bed whenever you are ready.”

“Um, thank you, Jody, I think . . . I'm pretty tired from the drive, if it's okay, I might just try to sleep?”

“That's fine. Do you mind if I hug you goodnight?”

She stood still in shock, “Um, no?”

She found herself wrapped in a brief, but sincere hug. Jody let her go and patted her arm. “I hope you're able to be comfortable here. Please, will you let me know if there's any way I can help with that?”

She nodded, suddenly unable to speak around the lump in her throat. Jody gave her arm a gentle squeeze and turned back down the hall. 

Sometime in the middle of the night, she woke up from a fitful sleep with tears flowing down her face. She hoped she hadn't made any noise that would alert anyone else in the house. She was really fine. She was not some weak omega who threw their heart and loyalty away to the first alpha who showed her kindness. 

After wrestling with herself for awhile, she felt her way in the dark to one of her bags. Carefully ruffling through it, she found the plastic bag she'd tucked in the back. She pulled it out and opened it. She inhaled the scents of both Sam and Dean that emanated from the green tee shirt she'd rolled up and stored in the bag. She'd had no idea she was going to need it so soon and she dreaded the certain knowledge the soft cotton was eventually going to lose its potency. For now, though, she allowed the calm and comfort the smell brought to wash over her for a moment before sealing the bag back up and returning to bed, watching her tears soak into the pillow until she drifted back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the sad; the good news is that I accidentally wrote two chapters, so the next one should be polished and ready by this weekend, yay!
> 
> If you skipped the previous chapter, it was mostly pwp. A few noteworthy bits: There was tension between Sam and Dean, but Y/N was able to diffuse it for the most part. They fulfilled their stipulation not to leave any marks on her, with difficulty - also the green shirt.


End file.
